All I Want for Christmas
by Naive Krieger
Summary: [Eruri] [Lemon]- Para Levi su cumpleaños jamás fue una fecha de importancia, pero Erwin se encarga de mostrarle al sargento que no es así dándole uno de los mejores cumpleaños que este haya podido imaginar y al mismo tiempo esta será la mejor navidad para él.


**Bueno esta es mi primera fanfic en el fandom de Shingeki es un one-shot espero que sea de su agrado~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes expuestos en esta fanfic no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **All I want for Christmas~**

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

By

 **Kary Rivaille**

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo del piso superior del viejo castillo con cautela, cuidando no despertar, ni alertar a ninguno de los miembros de la Legión, pues todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para que amanecería y él solo debía aprovechar aquella ocasión exclusiva que tenía para visitar a esa personita tan especial.

Luego de unos breves momentos se detuvo frente la puerta de aquella habitación. Tomó una ligera respiración y coloco su mano sobre la puerta y la empujó con cautela ya que lo menos que quería era despertarle, pero enseguida se maldijo así mismo desde el interior cuando esta emitió un escalofriante rechinido. Desvió la mirada instantáneamente en dirección a la cama y se sintió un poco más aliviado al ver que no había nada más que un leve movimiento por parte del dueño de aquella alcoba tan caramente limpia.

Se abrió pasó entre la oscuridad y el silencio de dicha habitación, pasando de largo por la cama para dirigirse directamente hasta la ventana, donde tomó cada uno de las cortinas de seda color vino y la ató a cada uno de los extremos, permitiendo que un poco de luz nocturna se colara a través de los vidrios dejando todo en penumbras. Se dio la vuelta y avanzo hacia la cama del contrario y antes de llegar hasta allí tomó la silla que se encontraba en la mesa de trabajo del menor y la colocó justo a un lado para posteriormente, tomar asiento y mirar al hombre que dormía tranquilamente envuelto sobre aquellos cálidos cobertores que lo arropaban en esa noche fría.

Se quedó mirando al menor y no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa. Aquel hombre rudo y frío, de cabellos negros y piel blanca de porcelana parecía un indefenso gatito cuando dormía y extrañamente la palabra "gatito" le traía demasiados recuerdos gratos sobre el pasado de ambos y después de tanto tiempo las cosas no habían cambiado, sino que aquella relación no había hecho más que mejorar con el fruto de la confianza y las experiencias de ambos.

El hombre de cabellos rubios cerró sus ojos y dejó que aquellos recuerdos volvieran…

 _[Faltaban unos cuantos días para Navidad, las expediciones y los entrenamientos se habían suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, debido a las festividades navideñas y a los cambios climáticos; ya que era difícil poder elaborar cualquier actividad con una enorme capa de nieve cubriendo los suelos y con cualquier otra superficie cubierta de hielo que aún podría generarles algún tipo de accidente o simplemente el usar el equipo de maniobras debía ser bajo estricticas emergencias, por lo que los reclutas pasaban parte de su tiempo haciendo lo que más les gustaba o limpiando diferentes zonas del viejo castillo bajo las órdenes estrictas que les daba el capitán Levi._

 _Aquella mañana de invierno el comandante Erwin se encontraba revisando unos documentos, si aquel aburrido papeleo con el que debía lidiar día a día, pero que más podía hacer era parte de su trabajo, no era que le molestara ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces deseaba tener un poco de tiempo, poderse liberar de todo aquel estrés. Sin embargo, él era un hombre responsable que se tomaba muy en serio su propio trabajo, pues su responsabilidad era planear las expediciones, cuidar del bienestar de los reclutas, asegurarse de que se obtuvieran correctamente las prendas, los alimentos y medicamentos si es que alguno de los cadetes enfermaba o requería atención de primeros auxilios. Tenía que estar al tanto de cómo iban los experimentos de Hange, de que descubrimientos nuevos obtenían que pudiesen serles de utilidad para saber más acerca del enemigo, como también estaba al tanto de la forma en la que Levi se hacía cargo del joven Eren Jaeger, no era que no confiara en él, pues él era su mejor soldado y uno de los integrantes más responsables de la Legión, para él era perfecto en todo al menos lo era para él._

 _Tomó la taza de té humeante que se encontraba en su escritorio y bebió un sorbo, sorprendiéndose con la rapidez con la que aquel delicioso liquido estaba tibio casi ya frío y podría jurar que no habían pasado ni siquiera 10 minutos desde que lo había traído consigo desde el comedor. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó con cautela de su asiento al escuchar algunos ruidos que llegaban desde las afueras, y sin hacerse esperar de mucho tiempo, miró a través de la ventana sin poder evitar sonreír ante la escena que aquellos orbes zafiros presenciaban atentos. Allí a las afueras de las instalaciones se encontraban los reclutas divirtiéndose, lanzándose bolas de nieve en aquella guerra que los mismos chicos habían iniciado. Así que miraba como Eren y Jean se lanzaban bolas de nieve el uno al otro y a pesar de que era solo un juego por un momento parecía que se tomaban las cosas un poco más personales, incluso se sorprendió al ver a Hange formar parte del equipo de las chicas y no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello; no cabía duda de que Levi tenía razón, sus reclutas no dejaban de ser mocosos si los observabas desde el interior, pero era agradable verlos divertirse de aquella manera, pues le hacía recordar aquellos tiempos cuando alguna vez él también había sido un joven travieso, cuando no había nada más le preocupaba que jugar y divertirse._

 _Y pronto, como si alguno de sus pensamientos le hubiese llamado, la puerta de su despacho se abrió con cautela emitiendo un ligero rechinido. El hombre de cabellos rubios se giró con lentitud para quedar de frente con su invitado, justo aquel hombre en el que había estado pensando inconscientemente la mayor parte de la mañana. El capitán Levi ese destacable soldado de cabellos negro azabache, ojos grisáceos y piel blanca como porcelana, quien se hallaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta mirándole, para posteriormente abrirse paso en la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

— _Levi, que sorpresa verte por aquí tan temprano— saludó Erwin con tranquilidad, mostrando aquella amable sonrisa que siempre era propia de él mientras regresaba a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, entrelazando sus manos mientras le miraba._

 _El azabache decidió ir directamente a lo que iba, así que se abrió paso por la oficina y se detuvo frente al escritorio del contrario, donde miro a su superior. Aquel hombre de cabellos rubios destellantes como el mismo oro, sus ojos color azul celeste; tan profundos y hermosos como finos zafiros y aquella cálida y amable sonrisa que le hacían sentir comodidad y confianza a cualquiera. Si Erwin Smith era el tipo de hombre que tenía el poder de conseguir la mujer que él quisiera, porque además de ser un hombre amable y atento, tenía una personalidad tranquila, bromista y carismática, y a pesar de que lo más devastador estuviese ocurriendo, él lograba mantener la seriedad y positividad ante todo momento, sin mencionar que él siempre había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse así mismo ante la posibilidad de salvar a la humanidad misma. Era bueno formulando estrategias y analizando cosas, lo que siempre le permitía deducir y estar un paso adelante ante cada una de las circunstancias, y por esa y otras razones más, Levi había aprendido a confiar en él con el paso del tiempo, razón misma por la cual podía seguir al pie de la letra y confiar ciegamente en cada una de las decisiones que el mismo Erwin tomaba._

— _Hange me comentó que tenías bastante trabajo, y ya que he terminado con lo que me corresponde pensé que no te vendría mal un poco de ayuda— comentó Levi con seriedad manteniendo aquella postura firme mientras miraba al contrario directamente a los ojos, esperando alguna de sus indicaciones o por lo menos alguna respuesta por parte de él._

— _A decir verdad, si tuve una carga de trabajo un poco más pesada de lo habitual, pero ya casi estoy por terminar, así que no hay nada de preocuparse— respondió el rubio con tranquilidad, sin borrar aquella sonrisa amistosa de su rostro, a decir verdad no le costaba nada dar a Levi algo de trabajo, pero no quería hacerlo, sabía que él azabache era uno de los más responsables de la Legión además de que ya tenía sus propias tareas asignadas como para que él todavía lo cargara más con su propio trabajo— Porque no tomas asiento mientras termino con esto— sugirió Erwin de pronto mientras se daba prisa a terminar con todos aquellos pendientes que aún le que quedaban._

 _Levi cumplió la petición del rubio y de inmediato tomó asiento en el sofá de piel que se encontraba en aquel despacho. Y se mantuvo en silencio, poniéndose cómodo; cruzando la pierna y lanzando algunas miradas a Erwin de vez en cuando, mientras esperaba, preguntándose algunas veces porque el contrario le había pedido que esperará justo allí ¿Acaso había reconsiderado su decisión acerca de darle algo de trabajo o solo quería hablar con él acerca de algo que al parecer a un desconocía?_

 _Erwin continúo revisando y firmando los documentos que aún faltaban, levantando la mirada de vez en cuando en dirección al azabache al sentir que este le miraba. Podía percibir en su mirada cierta curiosidad acompañada de algo de interés, conocía a Levi demasiado bien, después de tener que lidiar con él día a día durante años y sabía a la perfección lo que había estado pensando durante los últimos minutos desde que le había pedido que le esperará en lo que terminaba con el trabajo y lo dejaría en claro._

— _La razón por la que te pedí que te quedarás es porque me gustaría conversar contigo— decidió romper el silencio finalmente mientras volvía a bajar la mirada a los documentos con los que aun trabajaba— No te angusties no es nada sobre el trabajo, me gustaría que conversáramos como los compañeros que somos, tal vez salir a caminar y pasar algo de tiempo juntos, si no te molesta o prefieres ir a limpiar claro._

— _No hay nada que limpiar, Erwin, me encargue de dejar limpio cada rincón del castillo hace un par de horas— él respondió de inmediato tras escuchar detenidamente la propuesta del contrario como para también dejarle en claro al contrario que no tenía ningún tipo de compromiso o distracción que le retuviera más en ese día._

— _Perfecto, la verdad no sé qué haríamos sin ti— comentó Erwin un poco más entusiasmado al saber que ambos pronto tendrían tiempo libre para pasarla juntos._

— _Seguro todos morirían a causa de una alergia— Levi respondió en forma de broma, pero no dejaba de haber cierta realidad en sus palabras, sino fuera porque él siempre le exigía a los reclutas que tuvieran algo de limpieza y los pusiera ordenar cada rincón del castillo, seguro todo sería un completo desorden y la instalación ya se estaría derrumbando en pedazos podía imaginarlo._

 _Erwin rio ante sus palabras y recordó como día a día se negaba a que Levi viniera aquí a su oficina a hacer sus laborales de limpieza, no era que le molestará, pero simplemente ordenaba todo tan perfectamente bien, que después le era difícil encontrar sus cosas, pues el azabache ya las había cambiado del lugar que las tenía, así es él podía ser un hombre responsable en el trabajo pero no era el más ordenado._

 _Basto de unos momentos más para que Erwin terminara con el trabajo del día, el cual apilo aun lado sobre su escritorio, antes de estirarse un poco y levantarse de su asiento. Una vez de pie rodeó el escritorio y se dirigió hacia el sofá donde se encontraba el azabache esperando, donde tomó asiento a un lado de él quedando a una corta distancia del otro y le miró_

— _¿Quieres que te traiga una taza de té o prefieres que vayamos por él? — preguntó el rubio de manera cortés, portándose de manera caballerosa como siempre solía hacerlo cuando estaba cerca del azabache, pues adoraba tener su compañía._

— _Propongo que vayamos por él, así ya no tienes que volver a la oficina ni preocuparte con nada relacionado al trabajo hasta el día de mañana— propuso el azabache seriamente mirando a Erwin directamente a los ojos como siempre solía hacerlo cuando hablaba con él._

— _Bien, entonces vamos— apoyo uno de sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá para levantarse sin hacerse esperar más tiempo y de inmediato le ofreció su mano al azabache para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, y así ir por el tan mencionado té._

— _¿Qué crees que haces? —Levi levantó una ceja y miró a Erwin con extrañeza ante aquella acción, segundos más tarde frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo—Tch, puedo hacerlo yo solo— reprochó separando la pierna que aún mantenía cruzada y se puso de pie por su cuenta pasando justo detrás del mayor— Si, sigues siendo tan amable algún día vas a encontrar la muerte —dijo Levi con seriedad en cada una de sus palabras._

— _Yo soy consciente de que forma actuó y con quien, y sé que contigo no correría esa clase de riesgos —soltó un ligero suspiro, posteriormente enderezo su postura miro al azabache, pero ya se esperaba esa reacción por parte de él y supuso que tendría que ir de una forma lenta y por partes._

 _Levi solo rodó los ojos e hizo caso omiso ante su último comentario— Será mejor darnos prisa de otra forma se nos irá todo el día— añadió con el mismo tono serio._

 _Erwin asintió y pronto salió del despacho en compañía de Levi, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro mientras caminaban rumbo hacia el comedor, sus dedos tocaban la piel del hombro del azabache con suavidad dando un suave masaje que el contrario de inmediato fue capaz de sentir y que a pesar de todo no hizo nada al respecto para evitarlo, Erwin siempre se comportaba de aquella forma tan cortes y caballerosa sin importar cuantas veces le hubiese pedido que no lo hiciera._

 _Unos minutos más tarde ambos llegaron al comedor y pronto el hombre de cabellos rubios dejó ir el hombro de su compañero, lo que permitió que ambos pudieran abrirse paso y buscar una mesa vacía. Una vez que Erwin encontró una mesa le indicó al azabache y ambos se dirigieron hasta allí, por fin tendrían tiempo para conversar._

— _Tú toma asiento y yo me encargare de ir por las tazas de té ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el mayor mientras abría la silla para ofrecerle asiento al azabache, quien no tuvo más opción que asentir ante aquella petición y tomar asiento como se lo había pedido el contrario— Ahora vuelvo no tardo— concluyo Erwin dedicándole una amable sonrisa mientras se iba a buscar el té para ambos tal y como lo había prometido._

 _Se quedó sentado en aquella mesa, esperando que el mayor volviera con las tazas de café y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos, recordando el momento en el que había entrado en su oficina, la forma en la que lo había mirado justo antes de preguntarle si necesitaba de su ayuda, debía admitir que por un momento aquel hombre rubio le había parecido atractivo, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza ¿pero en qué cosas tan extrañas había estado pensando en esos momentos?_

— _Volví ¿Alguna novedad mientras no estaba? — el hombre rubio coloco las tazas de café sobre la mesa una frente a su lugar y otra frente donde Levi se encontraba— Solo ten cuidado está demasiado caliente —le advirtió con suavidad al azabache antes de tomar asiento justo enfrente de donde él se encontraba para tener mejor comunicación_

— _Humn no, nada, solo pensaba en cosas sin importancia— respondió con tranquilidad, clavando la mirada sobre el té humeante que Erwin había traído para él._

— _Ya veo…— respondió Erwin de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho el azabache, tomando su taza de té para así darle un sorbo ligero mientras miraba detenidamente cada una de las facciones del contrario aquel hombre vaya que tenía unos muy hermosos rasgos— Y dime Levi…— se atrevió a decir para romper el silencio formado._

— _¿Sí? — el azabache levanto la cabeza y cruzo miradas con Erwin, observando detenidamente aquellos hermosos ojos azules una vez más— ¿Ocurre algo? —._

— _Sabes que tu cumpleaños se acerca— comentó con tranquilidad cuando por fin había logrado obtener la atención del azabache— ¿Tienes pensado celebrarlo de alguna forma? —tomó otro sorbo de té, pues comenzaba hacerse presente el frío en el lugar._

— _No, a decir verdad no tengo planes para ese día— El azabache tomó su taza de la forma en la que él solía hacerlo, sintiendo como el vapor cálido acariciaba la fría piel de su mano derecha— No hay mucho que hacer en ese día, ni con quien…—esta vez su voz adquirió una tonalidad un poco más seria— Quiero decir, todos los reclutas estarán muy ocupados con las festividades navideñas— llevó la taza hasta que la porcelana acarició sus labios por un momento y finalmente bebió un sorbo de su té._

— _Pues, yo no tengo planes para dichas festividades, así que podemos celebrar juntos, claro si tú no tienes ningún inconveniente— sugirió Erwin con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a su compañero de la Legión— Solo debes decirme que es lo que te gustaría hacer, dedicare ese día para cumplir cualquiera de tus peticiones._

— _Sabes que no soy una persona exigente— el azabache puntualizó de inmediato—Como también sabes que ese día es para mí es como cualquier otro en el calendario, no veo porque insistes tanto con este tema...— tomó otro sorbo de su té._

— _Sé que no lo eres, pero Levi es tu cumpleaños por supuesto que es la más importante de todas las festividades que hay, pues representa el nacimiento del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad— insistió Erwin al terminarse su taza de té._

— _Bien, en ese caso lo dejaré todo en tus manos, me gustaría ver que tan especial puedes hacer que ese día se vuelva para mí— le lanzó una breve pero sería mirada antes de añadir— Después de todo tu eres muy bueno planificando cosas, no creo que para ti sea ningún problema ¿cierto? — se terminó su taza de té y la dejo en la mesa._

— _¿Así que quieres que yo planifique algo y te sorprenda? —Erwin rio discretamente pero asintiendo antes sus palabras— Esta bien, solo espero que te agrade lo que sea que planee…]_

Unas vez que aquellos recuerdos se habían apartado de su mente, enfoco su mirada en el azabache una vez más, mientras este aun dormía tranquilamente, arropado entre los cálidos cobertores de su cama. Dejo salir un silencioso suspiro como adoraba admirar cada uno de los rasgos que poseía el contrario, era simplemente tan hermoso y pronto el obtendría eso que más deseaba para esta Navidad y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Se acercó ante uno de sus impulsos y beso su frente con dulzura.

—Te daré el mejor cumpleaños de todos, Levi o yo dejare de llamarme Erwin Smith _—_

* * *

 _*·º·*·º·*_

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Esta parte del fanfic contiene escenas de yaoi lemon explicito si no es de su agrado por favor emita su lectura. Gracias~

* * *

Se había quedado admirando al menor como si se encontrara bajo alguna especie de hechizo, escuchaba su debil respiración entre el silencio y la misma oscuridad de la habitación donde solo la luz nocturna se colaba desde una pequeña abertura en las cortinas de seda, dejando apreciar aquellas finas, delicadas y blanquecinas facciones que parecían haber sido esculpidas por los mismos ángeles en el paraíso.

El comandante Erwin acercó una de sus manos a las mejillas del sargento y la acaricio suavemente con su muñeca, notando como el menor hacia un pequeño gesto y abrió sus ojos grisaceos lentamente para encontrarse con la silueta del mayor, lo cual lo dejó bastante sorprendió, pues no esperaba que al abrir sus ojos fuera encontrarse con él.

—Erwin, pero que...?— el azabache se dispuso a reprochar pero no logro completar la frase.

El comandante había tomado al menor por el mentón y besado sus labios con suavidad y dulzura antes de que el contrario comenzara a reprochar o arruinara aquel presente que este había preparado especialmente para él. Noto como el azabache dejaba de oponer resistencia y correspondía dicho beso sin más, lo que le permitió profundizar y hacer de este algo un poco más intimo. Lamió suavemente los labios del sargento, propinando de vez en cuando un par de suaves mordidas en su labio inferior, escuchando como este dejaba salir pequeños suspiros y como poco a poco abría su boca para él, dejando de la lengua del mayor se abriera paso en su boca.

El azabache ahogo un pequeño gemido, sintiendo como la lengua contraria exploraba cada rincón de su boca y buscaba su propia lengua para jugar con ella y enredarse en esta, chupando y dando algunas succiones. Erwin bajo las manos y retiro los cobertores que cubrían al menor para ir desabrochando poco a poco la camisa de su pijama, luego de unos instantes rompió aquel apasionado beso para descender besando su barbilla y pasar al pequeño y delicada cuello del azabache, deborandolo a besos, propinando de vez en cuando unas mordidas en su fina piel para marcar lo suyo

—Ngh...— el azabache gimió llevando ambas manos hasta los cabellos rubios del mayor, acariciándolos con suavidad y atrayendolo aun más contra así, ladeando su cabeza aun lado para darle un mejor acceso a su amante y permitir que pudiese seguir brindándole más de aquellos placenteros besos que arrancaban suspiros de sus labios.

El mayor sonrió al notar la reacción del sargento y prosiguió devorando aquel pequeño y delicioso cuello, esta vez pasando su húmeda lengua por su piel y acariciando aquellas mordidas de amor que había dejado marcadas con sus labios y sus dientes, saciándose con los pequeños gemidos que lograban escapar de los labios de su amante

Continuo con su labor descendió besando la clavícula y los hombros de su pareja, totalmente enfocado en brindarle el menor el mayor placer que este pudiese ofrecerle en aquel día tan especial; el cumpleaños de el sargento y la mejor navidad para él. Sus manos volvieron a retomar la tarea terminando de desabrochar la camisa de su amante para quitarla de su camino y continuar besando el pecho de su pareja, dibujando el contorno de sus pectorales con pequeños y húmedos besos que quedaban finamente tatuados en la blanquecina piel de menor, de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para admirar el hermoso brillo que erradicaban los orbes grises de este o para admirar el rubor carmesí que habían adquirido sus blancas mejillas.

—Aaah... E-Erwin— el azabache gimió cuando el mayor había logrado aprisionar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, sintiendo como este jugueteaba con el lamiendo lamiendo la punta para posteriormente hacer una succión que le hacia estremecerse.

Levi arqueó su espalda ante la sensación de las atenciones que el mayor daba a cada uno de sus pezones, posteriormente noto como este descendía besando su abdomen, marcando un humedo camino con su lengua y sus labios hasta llegar a la zona lumbar donde el comandante hundió su lengua en el ombligo de su amante haciendo que este volviera a estremecerse ante dicha sensación, pero eran sus pequeños gemidos lo que le indicaban a este que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo e iba por excelente camino.

El hombre de cabellos rubios iba contemplando cada detalle, cada cicatriz, cada lunar, cada pequeña mancha que ocupaba un lugar determinado en el cuerpo del menor, quería memorizar cada pequeño detalle que formaba parte de aquel tornado cuerpo que parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos dioses, quería ser la razón de cada uno de los látidos del corazón del de cabellos cenizos, quería ser cada gemido placentero que salia de sus labios, cada sueño, cada delirio, quería ser una parte fundamental de su vida como él lo era de la suya, quería ser un sueño echo realidad, quería ser una razón para tener un buen amanecer en cualquier mañana deprimiente de invierno, quería darle un momento de felicidad al hombre más fuerte de la humedad.

Continuo besando el cuerpo que se hallaba a su merced, acariciando con sus labios el vientre del menor mientras sus manos se deslizaban lenta y sensualmente por los costados del contrario, sintiendo y cotemplando cada una de las curvas que conformaban el sensual cuerpo de su amante, aquel templo que encerraba cada uno de sus pasiones y delirios. Las manos del comandante descendieron una vez más, esta vez para retirar el pantalon del pijama del sargento al igual que su ropa interior, dejando aquel hermoso cuerpo expuesto ante sus ojos, el cual cotemplo con detenimiento por un momento, se tenía una buena y perfecta vista que quizas nadie jamás había tenido la dicha de contemplar, debía ser el hombre más afortunado de todos.

Se acerco a besar los labios del azabache, quien le correspondio de una forma gustosa y un tanto apasionada, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, entregandose por completo a su superior mientras este había tomado la oportunidad de deslizar sus manos por las caderas del azabache, mientras saboreaba sus labios y se perdía en la profundidad de sus orbes. El menor comenzo a desabrochar la camisa de su comandante dejansose llevar por la lujuria y la pasion del momento, dejando aquel sensual y tornado pecho al descubierto para asi poder deslizar sus manos sensualmente sobre este, mientras el mayor lo atraía más contra sí, apretando sus gluteos haciendolo gemir de una forma más sonora, lo cual era música para sus oidos.

—Me encanta escucharte gemir así— comentó el mayor para volver a besar su cuello de una forma apasionada dejando un poco más de aquellas marcas, mientras escuchaba como el ritmo de la respiración contraria cambiaba ante las sensaciones que este mismo le hacía sentir, la forma en la que el azabache sujetaba sus cabellos y jugaba con ellos atrayendolo más contra su cuello para que lo besara aun más.

—Ngh, Erwin...— gemía el otro satisfactoriamente, mientras el rubio lo acomodaba de vuelta en las sabanas de seda, para acariciar su muslos y sus piernas suave y lentamente.

La piel del azabache se erizaba ante cada una de sus caricias, las cuales le arrancaban algunos suspiros y gemidos en el proceso, todo parecía bastante tranquilo hasta que el mayor tomo su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente, haciendo que este se estremeciera y arqueara la espalda ligeramente ante el placer.

El mayor continuo masturbando mientras besaba la entrepierna de este, sintiendo como su piel se encogía ante las caricias de sus labios y descendió besando sus piernas sobretodo sus muslos y proseguir besando el resto de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies y besar cada uno de sus dedos. Una vez que había terminado de besar cada centímetros de sus piernas subió para retomar la atención en su miembro, esta vez usando su lengua para acariciar el falo, yendo desde la base hasta la punta de este.

—Ngh ah...— el azabache gimió al sentir la húmeda lengua acariciar su miembro, notando como el mayor metia su virilidad a su boca y comenzaba a chuparla de una mejor manera, subiendo y bajando a traves del falo, dando unas profundas succiones en la punta de esta, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de su amante y miraba la forma en la que este empuñaba las sabanas ante la placentera felación que este recibía.

El comandante se mantuvo asi durante unos momentos hasta que presencio como el miembro del menor comenzaba a endurecerse y humedecerse, mientras que de la punta de este habían comenzado a fluir algo de liquido preseminal, la señal que este había estado esperando para seguir con la siguiente fase.

Llevo sus dedos hasta la entrada del menor y comenzó a tentarla, acariciándola suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, notando como esta se encogía ante el más mínimo roce y como su pareja gemía ante la placentera sensación. Dejó ir su ya erecto miembro del menor y paso a besar los labios de este, mientras uno de sus dedos se introducía lentamente en la entrada del menor para prepararle.

Beso y mordió los labios del azabache para posteriormente introducir la lengua en la boca de este, para iniciar otro beso pasional, en el cual Levi acaballa sus propios gemidos placenteros y jugaba con la lengua del mayor, tratando de asumir el control de este asi estuvieron durante unos momentos hasta que el azabache rompió el beso para buscar un poco de aire.

—Ngh, E-Erwin...— decía el azabache entre gemidos y jadeos— Por favor, quiero sentirte...— eso último fue casi un poco más como un murmullo

—Solo un poco más, cariño— él respondió mostrando una sonrisa ante la petición del contrario.

El mayor se ocupo en meter un segundo dedo a la entrada del azabache moviendo estos en forma de tijera, mientras que con su mano libre se deshacía de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Una vez que la entrada de este parecía haberse acostumbrado a la sensación de los dedos contrarios, Erwin los retiro, mientras se posicionaba en la cama, separando las piernas del azabache para entrar en él.

—Aah...— el azabache gimió al sentir como el mayor entraba lentamente en él, mientras su estrecha entrada se contraía al sentir aquel intruso abriéndose paso lentamente hasta que finalmente logró entrar por completo llenándolo satisfactoriamente.

El comandante tomo a Levi por las caderas y comenzo a embestir de una forma suave y lenta, notando como el cuerpo del azabache se movia ante su propio ritmo.

—Mmn eres tan cálido y estrecho— comentó Erwin mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas yendo un poco más rápido y profundo, disfrutando de los gestos que el azabache hacia ante las sensaciones placenteras que sentía, dándole algunas nalgas en el proceso hasta dejar su piel blanquecina ligeramente sonrojada ante el contacto.

—Tch, vas a dejarme tu mano tatuada, idiota— se quejó el azabache al sentir como sus glúteos ardían ante las constantes nalgadas que el mayor le propinaba, aunque no podía negar que eso realmente le gustaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo.

—Esa es la idea, primor— respondió mientras le besaba para acallar los sonoros gemidos placenteros que en esos momentos salían de su boca.

Erwin había aumentado el ritmo de sus embestidas yendo más rápido y profundo, haciéndolo rudamente como a su amante le gustaba. Paso una de las piernas del azabache por sus hombros para así poder penetrar de una forma más profunda, moviendo las caderas en forma de vaivén , buscando aquel punto que volvía loco al azabache. La cama rechinaba con continuidad ante el rudo movimiento de ambos.

—Humn... tal vez si intentamos de otro modo...— dijo el mayor un tanto pensativo sentándose en el borde de la cama, colocando al azabache sentado sobre su regazo, para continuar penetrándolo de esa manera— ¿Que te parece así?— pregunto al otro

—Ngh aah... mierda...— el azabache sentía como el miembro contrario tocaba aquel punto que lo enloquecía y como Erwin embestia rudamente aquel lugar— Aaah rápido... ngh fuerte— exigía el sargento esperando llegar a ese punto maximo de placer que tanto esperaba.

—Como tu digas...— el comandante tomó a su amante fuertemente de las caderas y comenzó a moverlas mientras embestía aun más fuerte y más rápido, escuchando los gemidos fuertes y continuos que salían de la boca del azabache seguro apunto de alcanzar el climax.

—Gaaah me vengo...— gimió el azabache sintiendo que alcanza el máximo de su climax.

—Pues... vente, mi amor— respondió el rubio entre jadeos, presenciando como el menor se corría llenando con su semilla todo su pecho, para finalmente correrse dentro de este a pesar de que sabía que le parecía disgustante pero no importaba por ser él.

El azabache miró al mayor aun respirando de forma agitada con sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas y sus orbes grisaceos brillantes. El rubio miró a su amante de vuelta, aquella imagen de él era tan adorable el solo ver como trataba de regular su respiración para poder decir algo al respecto. El mayor salió del interior del menor y lo acomodo de vuelta en la cama para recostarse a su lado y besar su frente con dulzura

—Feliz Navidad, amor— bromeó este mostrando una sonrisa— Solo bromeo, feliz cumpleaños.

—Feliz Navidad, bastardo— respondió acurrucándose aun lado del mayor, recostando la cabeza contra su pecho— Tenias razón este fue un buen cumpleaños

—Me alegra que te haya gustado— arropo ambos con las mantas de la cama le dio otro beso en su cabeza— Te amo, ahora a descansar— cerró sus ojos para tomar una siesta

— Y yo a ti...— cerró sus ojos para unirse al mayor.

* * *

 **Bien este es prácticamente mi proyecto, espero sea de su agrado si fuese asi espero su review con su opinión. Que tengan una feliz navidad!**

 **Gracias por leer~**

 ***·º·*·º·***

 *** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

 **(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — Kary Rivaille**


End file.
